1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a film scanner configured with a film carrier and a housing coupled to one another so that at least one light passage, which is formed in the film carrier and traversed by a beam of light from a light source, at least one photosensitive photodetector and an objective, which images the at least one light passage on the photodetector, are fixed in alignment with each other
2. Description of the Related Art
A film scanner is used for converting cinematographic film material into digital data.
GB 2 327 825 A discloses a film scanner comprising a broadband irradiation source which shines through the film material that is transported along a filmstrip holder or film carrier. Optoelectronic detectors are arranged on the side of the film carrier remote of the irradiation source for detecting an RGB image. Further, another, separate IR light source constructed, for example, as an IR LED is arranged on the side of the irradiation source. An optical detector is also associated with the IR light source on the other side of the film carrier. The IR light source with its associated detector serves to detect perforations on the basis of which picture steadiness errors can be corrected. An infrared blocking filter is associated with the optical detectors for the RGB image in order to protect them from the IR radiation.